TTJ's Survivor: Temptation Island
The season started off with 18 brand new castaways. There were two tribes this season, carrying the orange buff and carrying the purple buff. On Day 18, both tribes merged to consisting of 10 castaways left in the game. Production This season featured 18 brand new castaways. They are divided into two tribes, the Pacora Tribe and the Tocumen Tribe. They will be dropped off in Coiba Island, Panama where they have to be forced to live with each other! Not only will they have to survive the volcanic atmosphere and vicious storms, but also take each other out. Every few days someone will be voted out of the tribe. As the quote for this season's twist, "What goes around, comes around." Who will come out as top and who has what it takes to overcome the rest?! 26 people were cut from casting, and 18 castaways chosen played for an entire duration they were there. People that signed up on Tengaged website was asked to give their Username, Preferred Survivor Name (Some kind of name) it really doesn't matter, Color Level, Karma, Timezone, and a couple of other questions that are needed. Their Preferred Survivor Username is what goes on this wiki, and what goes on the intros. Twist/Changes *'Temptation Vote: ' Every tribal council castaways will be tempted to take the Temptation Vote or not. If they take it, they will give up their vote for a safety pass at their next visit to tribal council. Only one person can have this at every tribal council. *'Temptation Idol: '''Castaways were being tempted to take the Temptation Idol or not but the consequence of taking it is not playing at the Individual Immunity Challenge. The Temptation Idol's power changes every time. *'Hidden Immunity Idols: ' Hidden Immunity Idols are available this season, with one hidden at each camp. Castaways Episode Guide } | | |7th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 24 |} The Game 'Episode 1: "Shit Is About To Get Real" *'''Immunity Challenge: "TTJ's Survivor Knowledge" Castaways had to answer questions about past seasons, rules, or the location of this season. The first tribe to three points would win immunity. 'Episode 2: "Under The Radar"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Smashing Pots" Castaways must smash two pots. Inside the pots there are colored balls. Orange for Pacora, Purple for Pacora, and Black for negative points. If they get the correct color of their tribe, they will earn a point. If they get the opposing tribe's color the other tribe will get a point, vise versa. Getting the Black ball will get their tribe negative points. The tribe who has the most points win Immunity. 'Episode 3: "Cry Baby Quitter"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "To: Me" The host will post the username of anyone on Tengaged. The castaways job is to type in that username into the To: box UNTIL all that's left for options is the person's username. They will then proceed to answer how long they had to go until that was the only option left. The first tribe to five wins immunity. 'Episode 4: "Lay Low Unless We Need To Fuck Some Shit Up"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "TBA" 'Episode 5: "He Needs To Go Before I Kill Him"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "TBA" 'Episode 6: "I Tried Poking Him A Little"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "TBA" 'Episode 7: "TBA"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "TBA" 'Episode 8: "TBA"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "TBA" Voting History } |— | | | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Carlos | | colspan="2"|— | — | colspan="2"|— | |— | | | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Fire | | colspan="2"|— |— | colspan="2"|— | |— | | | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Harry | | colspan="2"|— |— | colspan="4"|— | | | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Isaiah | | colspan="2"|— |— | colspan="2"|— | |— | | | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Jacob |— | |— | | colspan="4"|— | | | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Kelly |— | |— | | colspan="4"|— | | | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Molli | | colspan="2"|— |— | colspan="2"|— | |— | | | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Joel | | colspan="2"|— |— | colspan="4"|— | | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Kool |— | |— | | colspan="2"|— | colspan="2"|— | |style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Chris R. |— | |— | | colspan="3"|— |style="background-color:grey;" |''Evacuated'' |style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | |style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | |style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Carson |— | |— | | colspan="2"|— | |style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | |style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | |style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | |style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Riley |— | |— |— |— |style="background-color:grey;" |''Quit'' |style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | |style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | |style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | |style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | |style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Chance |— | |— | | style="background-color:grey;" |''Quit'' | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Victoria |— | |— | |style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | |style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | |style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | |style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | |style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | |style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | |style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Ismail | |— |style="background-color:grey;" |''Quit'' | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Alan |— | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Kyliesha | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | |} NOTE: Who voted who will be revealed at the end of the season, unless in a unanimous vote, in which case it will be posted immediately after the vote.'' '' (SV) denotes that they were not able to participate at Tribal Council, incurring themselves a "self-vote". This Seasons Items S10 Tribal Immunity Idol.png|S10 Tribal Immunity Isol SmallBuffaloSkullPendantNecklace_BR_01_grande.jpg|S10 Hidden Immunity Idol PACORABUFF.png|Pacora's Tribe Buff PACORA SYMBOL.png|Pacora's Tribe Insignia|link=Pacora TOCUMENBUFF.png|Tocumen's Tribe Buff TOCUMENSYMBOL.png|Tocumen's Tribe Insignia|link=Tocumen MERGEDBUFF.png|Merge Tribe Buff (Las Cumbres) MERGEDSYMBOL.png|Merge Insignia (Las Cumbres)